


The Letter

by aperioncatalyst



Category: You (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aperioncatalyst/pseuds/aperioncatalyst
Summary: Ellie sends a letter.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	The Letter

Ellie had the sensation of being watched. It was early afternoon as she walked to the train station. She felt her breath quicken and increased her pace as she turned the corner. Did she dare turn back and check if anyone was there. In a city of eight million people it should be easy to disappear.

She had this nagging feeling that He was watching her, following her. She went into a coffee shop, sat by the window, and waited. The man she thought was following her went along his way, not noticing her or looking in her direction.

At the station, she paid cash for her ticket. Every three months she would go down to Florida to send a postcard, and in this postcard depended a lot. Her rent, her piece of mind, but most importantly the memory of her sister.


End file.
